Come back to me Roza!
by xxbabyfactorxx
Summary: Dimitri left Rose to be Tasha's Guardian after he had sex with her and got her pregnant. But something tragic happened to the baby and the baby was out of her grasp and out of her life forever. Mason still passed away. (M rated maybe later)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everybody, I don't think I ever seen a story like this before but if there is please do notify me. There are stories of Rose having kids but not somthing like this. I hope you guys like it. Please remember to Read and Review.**

**-Dimitri and Tasha are 29**  
**-Rose, Lissa, Christian, Eddie, and Mia are 24**

**-Jill is 23**  
**-Adrian is 26**

* * *

**Rose POV (5 years later):**

It's been 5 years since I lost the love of my life. 5 years since I held him in my arms. I only held him twice before that tragic night. I still remember it as clear as the sky, like it happened yesterday. Today is the day I have to go see him. It's his birthday after all. March 18 and not a day goes by do I not miss him.

I was wearing a black dress, black heels, in black sunglasses, and a silver stake underneath my dress. I held a small TY teddy bear in one hand and a bouquet of red roses in the other. I heard a faint knock and already knew who it was. He opened the door slightly to poke his head in.

"Ready to go?" asked Adrian.

I nodded my head.

Adrian has been by my side since that night. He stopped drinking and smoking. He was there to comfort me when I need it the most and was there for me through my pregnancy. Adrian and I are not really together. I mean he has taken me out on a few dates but he knew I was still mourning over my loss and he knew that I don't think I will ever be ready to have a serious relationship again. With him, Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Jill, Mia, mom, and dad I started to go back to my normal life. Because of my loss I've been told many times by Lissa that I put so much dedication to my job that the only day they every see any real emotion out of me was today.

In Adrian's arms he guided me to the parking lot where all my parents, friends, and guardians were waiting.

We drove to the place I knew all too well. After we parked the car we all walked to the stone that has a name engraved on it. My vision became a blur and my throat became heavy as if it's had to breathe. I fell down to my knees and placed the bouquet along with the TY teddy bear next to the stone.

_Jordan Mason Hathaway_

_A beloved son, grandson, nephew, and godson._

"Hi sweetie. Today is your 5th birthday and I brought you a teddy bear. I'm sorry that our time together is so short. I love you and miss you everyday. But I promise mommy will be with you soon and we will be together again. Daddy still doesn't know you but if he did you would have been his sun and joy," I gulped, holding back sobs. "Be a strong boy for mommy. I will see you soon."

With that last line I couldn't hold back the tears anymore and began to cry. Adrian knelt down beside me and held me in his arms. Everybody else began to put flowers down and I just sat there and wept.

When the sun began to lower we know it was time for us to say goodbye. Everybody was back in the car except for me.

I kissed the stone one last time before getting up and said, "Goodbye my sweet, little Jordan."

Once we got back to the Court I left the car wanting to be alone. I had my arms crossed and was looking at the ground not wanting people to see me still weeping but before I can take three steps a hand grabbed my arm. I looked to the side and saw Adrian through my sunglasses. He wasn't looking at me but his intense stare made me follow his gaze and there stood the man I haven't seen in the past 5 years and 9 months. There stood Guardian Dimitri Belikov staring right at me.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Make sure to review so i have the motivation to continue.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wowww! You guys give me the sweetest comments and because of you guys here is the next chapter. xoxo**

**IMPORTANT: There are a few question regarding to this story at the end please read it and review. I need to know where to go from here.**

* * *

_Previously on Come back to me Roza:  
Once we got back to the Court I left the car wanting to be alone. I had my arms crossed and was looking at the ground not wanting people to see me still weeping but before I can take three steps a hand grabbed my arm. I looked to the side and saw Adrian through my sunglasses. He wasn't looking at me but his intense stare made me follow his gaze and there stood the man I haven't seen in the past 5 years and 9 months. There stood Guardian Dimitri Belikov. _

**DPOV**  
"Are you excited Dimka? To see everybody? I miss Vasilissa, Chrisitan, and Rose so much," Tasha said as we were driving to court.

When Tasha said Rose's name my throat suddenly felt dry and my heart became heavy. Tasha and I have been together for the past 2 years. Tasha is a nice girl but I don't think I truly love her the way I love Rose. My heart yearns for her and my brain tells me I'm an idiot for leaving her. Tasha wanted to come back to court to visit Christian since our last visit was back in December. We celebrated Christmas together every year but every time we come Roza was never to be seen. 4 years ago when I first became Tasha's guardian Lissa and Christian kept glaring at me. I didn't know why but as we continued celebrated Christmas together their glares died. Something is off. I knew that but I didn't want to ask or where was Rose. I left her so I had no right to ask how she was.

"I'm going to unpack Dimka and then I'm going to find Christian and Vasilissa," Tasha said after I put our luggages in our suite.

"Okay, I'm going for a walk, to check the perimeter," I said as I closed the door behind me.

The sun had died down and now people are swarming everywhere to get to the food court, for breakfast. As I got closer to the gate I noticed 2 black vans pulling up to the parking lot. When the door slide open my breath hitched. A woman dressed in all black with sunglasses, to hide her eyes, emerges. She was facing the ground but I would recognize those beautiful wavy hairs anywhere. Roza. My sweet, Roza. I saw a hand grabbing her elbow stopping her from moving any further. I looked up to see Lord Ivashkov. His face was staring intently at me and as I looked around everybody else was all dressed in black. Who died? I wonder. Did they went to go visit Mason?

When I put my eyes back on Roza she turned her head and looked straight at me. When I saw her face, tears were streaming down behind her sunglasses. I wanted to comfort her but as I tried to take a step towards her, she turned the other way to the building. I was about to chase after her but a hand grabbed my arm. I looked up ready to punch Adrian but instead I was met by Guardian Hathaway.

I bowed to show her respect but it was a bit awkward considering she still have me by my arm.

"Guardian Hathway it's a pleasure to-," before I can finish my sentence a hand punched my nose making me fall to the ground.

"Don't you dare Guardian Hathaway to me. Listen carefully Belikov," she spat at me. "I don't care what you do around here but you better stay away from my daughter. Or I swear by God Valdmir you will never walk the surface of earth again," she hissed at me.

With that being said she backed up and went into the building with a man beside her. When I looked back Vasilissa, Christian, and Adrian was looking down, staring at me.

Vasilissa crouched down in front of me and touched my face to heal me.

"Guardian Belikov, its good to see you again but why are you here," Vasilissa asked as she got up.

"Queen Vasilissa, Tasha wanted to visit Christian," I said, as I got up from the ground as well.

Vasilissa nodded her head in understanding.

"I'm glad you are here but Guardian Hathway is right. While you are here please stay away from Rose," she said.

I was about to ask a question but she silenced me with her hand.

"No question will be answered regarding about Rose. This is an order from your queen," she said.

I bowed down and said, "yes your highness."

I turned the other way and went to go find Tasha.

**RPOV**

As I shut the door to my suite I ran straight into my room. I fell on my bed and hugged my pillow and continued to cry. I heard the door shut and footsteps walking towards me. I didn't bother looking up.

Next thing I knew I'm on my dad's lap crying while my dad rocked me back and forth. I feel pathetic crying on my dad's lap but I don't care.

"Why did he have to come back? I thought he only come on Christmas," I said through sobs.

"I know sweetie, I know," my mom said as she was sitting beside my dad.

"I don't know what to do," I said.

"I do," a new voice emerges from the door. I looked up to see Adrian, Christian and Lissa standing there.

"We are going to go on a vacation again, until they leave," Adrian declared.

In my heart, it's telling me to not go and in my mind it's telling me to go. I don't want to keep running and avoid them. I'm a strong woman. It's been five years. If I stay I don't have to make conversations with them. Hell I don't have to be in the same room with them but if it gets too hard I could always go back to Russia to visit Olena.

I took a deep breath and wiped my eyes and said, "no. I am not running away anymore. It's been five years. I'm not saying I'm going to make conversation with him but I'm going to stand my ground. I'm not leaving my job anymore. I'm Head of the Guardians for crying out loud. So I'm staying but if it gets to hard I will go until they leave."

They all looked at me in disbelief. I know I'm bi-polar. At the beginning I was breaking down and now I sound fierce but that's who I am. When I'm a guardian I can't let those things get to me and now because I'm Head I'm going to make sure Belikov is going to get his ass handed to him. They don't call me Head of the Guardians for nothing.

Get ready Belikov, I'm coming for you.

* * *

**Ooooooo**

**1) so what do you think Rose meant by saying "I'm coming for you?"  
**

**2) Do u want Tasha to be evil or to be a bit out of Character?**

**3) What did you think happened to the baby?**

**Review. Remember the more review the more motivation i have**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating for awhile but here is the next chapter.  
**

* * *

_Previously on I'm coming for you Roza:_

_They all looked at me in disbelief. I know I'm bi-polar. At the beginning I was breaking down and now I sound fierce but that's who I am. When I'm a guardian I can't let those things get to me and now because I'm Head I'm going to make sure Belikov is going to get his ass handed to him. They don't call me Head of the Guardians for nothing._

_Get ready Belikov, I'm coming for you._

**RPOV**

_Buzz… buzz… buzz… Ugh shut up_, I thought. I reached for my alarm on my bedside table and blindly try to turn it off but instead I knocked it off. Groaning I sat up and turned off the alarm. Looking at it, it was 6am. Vampire time.

Damn alarm, I mumbled to myself.

When I looked at my reflection in my bathroom mirror all I could think was _I look disgusting._ My eyes was so tired as if it had no life in it, my hair was a mess, and my skin looks so pale. Nonetheless I put my hair up in a ponytail, brush my teeth and change into the guardian uniform. I grab my gym bag, which has my stake and extra pair of gym clothes, and left my room. I quickly grab an apple in my kitchen as I passed by it and left my suite.

I went to my office to quickly fill in the jobs the Guardians must do this week. It's a pain to watch over the whole Guardian's around the world but I couldn't complain I earned this because of my hard work and dedication after Jord…Jordan passed away.

Oh my sweet Jordan. Oh how much I miss him.

I was quickly brought out of my daze with a sudden knock.

"Come in," I said.

What I didn't expect was Dimitri Belikov standing in front of me.

I quickly put on my Guardian mask and in my most cool tone possible I said, "Guardian Belikov, can I help you?"

Dimitri flinched from my voice but quickly said, "Rose, I…"

"It's Guardian Hathaway to you. Only people I love and trust may call me Rose," I interrupted.

He looked hurt for a brief second and all I could think was good. Feel the pain the same way you hurt me.

"Look I'm sorry for…"

I raised my hand up to silence him.

"Do not finish that sentence Belikov. Listen to me carefully. I'm the Head Guardian if you wish to change your Guardian duties than you may approach me but if this is just for you to try to apologize then you can leave. Understood," I asked.

He nodded his head and left.

I exhaled in relief, not realizing that I was holding my breath.

Well that was interesting.

* * *

**SEE! DIMITRI IS TRYING**

**I AM SOOOOO SORRY THAT THIS IS A BORING CHAPTER BUT I PROMISE YOU THE NEXT CHAPTER YOU WON'T REGRET IT ;)**

**READ AND REVIEW AS ALWAYS XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously on Come back to me Roza:_

_"Do not finish that sentence Belikov. Listen to me carefully. I'm the Head Guardian if you wish to change your Guardian duties than you may approach me but if this is just for you to try to apologize then you can leave. Understood," I asked._

_He nodded his head and left._

_I exhaled in relief, not realizing that I was holding my breath._

_Well that was interesting._

**DPOV**

I went to the gates hoping to find Mark. His shift should have started an hour ago. I saw on the guarding schedule that he had a back to back shift. Yesterday and today. I want some answers and I want them now. I'm so pissed at myself for hurting Rose. I thought it was for her own good that I stayed away from her. When she called me I didn't pick up hoping that she would forget about me. About a month after I left to Guard Natasha she found where we were living and tried to confront me but when I saw her face I just slammed the door. She wrote a letter to me too but I never opened it. I wanted to stay away from her, forget about her. Hoping that she could move on. But after seeing her crying when she got out of the van, and running away from me I want to know what happened while I was gone.

Mark was walking around the premises and I sighed in relief that he was alone.

"Mark," I said.

Mark was one of the very few people I can count on and rely. He turned around and gave me a warm smile.

"Hello Dimitri. How are you? When did you got here?" he asked.

"I'm great. I just got in yesterday. Actually I wanted to talk to about yesterday," I asked.

His warm smile instantly vanished, "What for?"

"I wanted to know why Queen Vasilissa and her friends was wearing all black and why Guardian  
Hathaway was crying."

Mark looked down to his feet and kicked the soil.

"Someone they knew passed away and they went to visit him at the graveyard," he said, looking up at me.

"Who?"

"Queen Vasilissa made it forbidden to talk about it," Mark said, not meeting my eyes. He looked around and said in a whisper, "but his name was Jordan."

Jordan. Could Jordan be Rose's lover? Is that why she was the only one crying. Everybody else only had red, bloodshot eyes.

I don't know why but thinking about Rose and her possibility of replacing me, hurt. I know I shouldn't be the one hurting considering I pushed her away but I could help myself. Jordan could be a Moroi and give her a family for all I know. I need time to think this through. I want more answers and I will get them one way or another.

* * *

**Can you believe that? Dimitri is jealous. I'm so sorry it was short but at least you guys got the idea of where Dimitri head was at.  
**

**So Rose did went to go tell Dimitri but he refused to listen to her.**

**1) What do you want to happen in the next chapter?**

**2) How would you like Dimitri to find out about Jordan**

**Please review. I love reading your thoughts and what you want to happen to the story.**

**xoxo babyfactor**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone I am so sorry that I wasn't able to upload any chapters I just had a surgery and was recovering and then I just didn't have time to write because of school soo i am soooooo sorrryyy for that. This chapter is not that intresting but it gives you guys a bit of hints and stuff. Meet you guys at the bottom. R&R**

* * *

_Previously on Come back to me Roza!_

_Jordan. Could Jordan be Rose's lover? Is that why she was the only one crying. Everybody else only had red, bloodshot eyes._

_I don't know why but thinking about Rose and her possibility of replacing me, hurt. I know I shouldn't be the one hurting considering I pushed her away but I could help myself. Jordan could be a Moroi and give her a family for all I know. I need time to think this through. I want more answers and I will get them one way or another._

**RPOV**

After sorting out the entire schedule for the guardian's shift and writing paper works for two new transfer guardians, who would be coming to The Court, I was finally done. After locking up my office I checked my phone to see that it was 7 PM.

Woah. Was it that late already? I guess I'll just head to the diner.

I walked into the diner and headed to the usual Queen's table but I stopped dead in my tracks. Belikov and Natasha is sitting there. Oh kill me now. I tried to turn back but I heard that annoying voice calling after me.

"Rose? Is that you? Oh please come join us," Tasha said.

I took a deep breath and put on a fake smile before turning around and headed towards the table.

"Hello Natasha, it is very lovely to see you again," I said. Oh please ground swallow me.

"It's good to see you too. I haven't seen you for what? Over 5 years? Where have you been?" she asked.

"Oh you know Head Guardian duties and businesses I have to tend."

I looked around the table and saw the only open space was between Adrian and Belikov. I sigh. My god could this day get any worse? When I sat down I try to sit as close to Adrian as possible. From the corner of my eye I saw Dim- Belikov staring at me, looking hurt.

I tried to ignore that pit in my stomach. No, Belikov deserves it. I have no right to feel sorry for him. I tried talking to him for months and after years of giving up he finally wants to make mends with me? Uh uh. Don't think so.

Everybody was chatting happily except for me, Belikov, and Adrian. It was such an intense and awkward silence. And I can't help but notice how Belikov keeps turning to look at me.

"Rose who's Jordan?" Dim- Belikov asked me out of nowhere.

The entire table fell silent and stared at Belikov in shock. How did he know my son's name? What else does he know?

Adrian was the first to react. His eyes full of anger. He slammed the table with his fist and stood up making the chair behind him fell.

"What gives you the right to ask Rose that? That topic is illegal to speak at Court," Adrian yelled.

Now the entire Diner is silent. Great.

I quickly rest my hand on Adrian's arm. Assuring him that it's okay. I stood up as well and looked down at Dimitri.

"Jordan was the love of my life. He showed me what true love and joy really was," I said with my Guardian mask on.

"Was?" Tasha asked.

I turned to look at her and stared right into her eyes and said, "he passed away."

With that being said I left the Diner and I can hear Adrian following close behind me.

**DPOV**

The cafeteria was still dead silent and I feel… I don't know guilty, jealousy, embarrassed. I looked around the table and saw, except for Tasha, in all their eyes sadness and anger. I couldn't handle the silence and stares so I got up and left.

I sat outside on a bench looking up at the stars. I don't know what to do. I want to find out who Jordan was. Why does Rose loved him so much? Why did she knocked on my door all those years ago? When did Jordan died? How did he died?

All these questions keep running through my head. I need to know who he is. I need information on Jordan. I want to go to the cemetery but there are 3 places in this city and so many Jordan's. How can I find his name? What's the point on looking for his cemetery to get information? I need to break in Roza's office. I need to know why she knocked and called. I need to find why Rose loved Jordan so much.

It's only been two days and I already fucked up. God I need momma. I need her to tell me everything is going to be okay.

I was interrupted with my train of thoughts when I saw a white BMW rolling through the gates. Two new guardians emerge out of the car. One boy and one girl. The girl had blue eyes and blond hair and the boy has brown hair and green eyes. They look around 23, Roza's age, to 25. One of the gate guardian's who was guarding strolled up to them and led them to the guest housing.

I didn't know how long I sat on the bench but sun was coming up and I need to rest before I go to gym tomorrow. I need to stay fit even if I am on vacation.

**RPOV**

I walked out to the back of the Court's house where the stables are. I just need Moonlight to relax me. Usually animals hate Guardians but Moonlight and I have a special bond. She was a small wild pony without a family. She was weak, thin, and hungry when I first met her. I took care of her and that's why she likes me. Otherwise she would just be like all the other animals, thrashing at me.

I went to her stables and called her name. "Moonlight." She emerges out of the shadow and came to greet me.

"I miss you," I said, "How is your baby doing?" I felt her tummy and still felt some of the baby's bone structure. Nice and healthy.

I took the brush and started to brush her and instantly I felt at ease.

I was so relaxed and distracted at brushing Moonlight that I didn't see Adrian until he came behind me and touched my shoulders. I jumped a bit but quickly settled down.

"Rose you know I love you right?"

Without turning to look at him I nodded my head. Of course I do. He's the only one that was there for me through everything. More than Lissa, sadly.

"I know that you only look at me as a brother but please know that I want you to be happy. And what I'm telling you is for your own good."

I turned around.

"I want you to move on. Seeing you with Dimitri today I could tell that you still love him, despite what he has done to you. But Rose I want you to have a life filled with love and laughter. I don't see that anymore. I know that what you saw that night with Jordan is unforgettable but Jordan would want you to be happy. If that means move away to start a new life or get another baby or a new lover then do it. Don't do it for Jordan or us but do it for yourself."

I had no words to speak so I just hugged him.

"I know you're right but even if it's been 5 years that trauma is hard to forget. I'll try but I won't guarantee I would be successful," I said, stepping back.

"In a few days we are going to visit Mason. Do you want to see Jordan as well? It could be just you and me.

I thought about it for a brief second and nodded my head.

Adrian hugged me one last time before heading to bed. I want to stay back to brush Moonlight just a few more minutes before I head to bed as well.

**APOV**

I know Rose could never love me but I want her to be happy. Seeing her brushing Moonlight today shows how broken and tired she really is. Even though Rose doesn't show it she has given up in life. Losing a baby is hard. Especially what Rose had to witness.

I pray to God Valdmir please help Rose find joy again. Let her have something worth living for.

* * *

**There you have it. So please review tell me what you guys are thinking and hoping for the next chapters. Please give me ideas I would lovveee to hear them. Thank you so much for your reviews and likes and follows it means A LOTTTT TO ME. XOXO **


End file.
